mar de secretos
by fran.flanagan.7
Summary: la historia de un chico enamorado secretamente de otro chico, cuanto tiempo podra guardar su secreto a su mejor amiga a su familia y a la persona de que esta enamorado


MAR DE SECRETOS

Capitulo I : Confesiones

(historia original)

Otro día más en mi vida, empiezo a creer que se vuelve una rutina, despertarme, bañarme, vestirme para el colegio, salir a ver la misma gente de mi colonia, esperar el colectivo, llegar al colegio y ver a la misma gente, por más que trato de no hacer mi vida una rutina, termina siéndola. En fin llegando al colegio me encontré con mi mejor amiga Crista, ella no es la típica chica linda y hueca del cerebro, ella es inteligente, hermosa, pocas como ella, es de una familia de gran nivel económico pero ella no lo presume, es más soy el único que lo sabe, el único que ha ido a su casa, presumida no lo es... Otro punto a su favor. Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado y la saludé.  
-Hola, Cris -le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
-Hola, Mat -me dijo con su dulce tono de voz que la identificaba.  
-Sabes estoy aburrido de mi vida –le conté-, la siento una rutina y no me siento bien conmigo.  
-¿Porque lo dices? -dijo con un tono un poco preocupante.  
-Quisiera decirte algo, pero no me siento cómodo al hacerlo y no sé cómo decirte  
-Mira hagamos algo, cuando te sientas cómodo, solo dímelo y lo entenderé en verdad, somos grandes amigos desde hace ya 10 años, no tienes por qué preocuparte  
-Está bien, te lo diré, creo que es el momento- tomé mucho aire y sentía mi corazón latir mil veces más rápido.  
De repente sonó el timbre de inicio de clases. "Tal vez aun no era el momento de decírselo", pensé, en fin tenía que aguantarme un rato más sin poder decir alguna palabra.

Llegamos al aula, un poco agitados, para fortuna nuestra, la maestra no había llegado, pasamos a tomar nuestros asientos, ella enfrente como siempre acostumbraba, yo casi en la parte de atrás, siempre tenía buena vista del aula y esta vez no fue una excepción.

Llego la maestra y saludo con su voz chirriante que la identificaba,

Saquen algo con que escribir que hoy haremos examen- lo dijo mientras repartía hojas por todo el aula.

De repente note algo extraño, él no había llegado y es totalmente extraño que siendo él, llegue tarde a clases, me di cuenta y la maestra empezó a dictar preguntas una tras otra, porque no me senté a un lado de Cristi ella me hubiera ayudado en el examen, escuche una voz y me hizo volver en sí.

Mande- dije distraído

Te decía que si este asiento está ocupado- me dijo el mientras me observaba

No supe ni que decir de lo nervioso que estaba sentí la boca seca y un terrible vértigo en mi cuerpo, solo llegue a negar con la cabeza.

No podía creerlo él estaba junto a mí, cuanto tiempo había esperado para que esto pasara, aunque no es el momento correcto al menos sé que estaba ahí y no podía dejar de mirarlo sin que él se percatara y sonreír a un inmenso vacío, en ese instante era feliz , aunque duro muy poco mi goce ya que el termino su examen en menos de 10 min, al igual que Cristi, mientras yo seguía con mi sufrimiento al no saber una fórmula de densidad o como calcular la velocidad de un coche. Lo único que quería en ese momento era volver a verle, mi día no pudo haber empezado más extraño, un secreto que contar, un examen del cual no sabía nada y una frase que está en mi mente : este asiento está ocupado, no dejaban de sonar en mi cabeza.

Para mi fortuna o desgracia, termino el tiempo de examen , mi resultado solo una pregunta respondida un gran logro para mí al no dejarlo totalmente en blanco, tome mis cosas y salí para encontrarme con Cristi, ella estaba ahí, pero no estaba sola estaba hablando con él, con Alejandro, pero, desde cuando ellos eran amigos, desde cuando se llevaban así, porque Cristi no me lo dijo, me invadió la intriga y la olvide por un momento, hasta que me percate que ambos me miraron y rieron al ver que salí del aula, será acaso que Cristi sabe de mis intereses amorosos y se los conto a él, trato de no ser la persona más obvia pero, no puedo, y no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda callar todo esto, es muy duro y fastidioso para mi batallar yo mismo contra mis pensamientos, y por ahora no se si acercarme o ir hacia otro lado, tome una decisión, fui rumbo a la cafetería sin saber lo que después pasaría.


End file.
